


Midnight Fade

by chimeradragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Post GO - Book/TV series.Something is up with Aziraphale and Crowley has to figure out what that 'something' is...Written for the Good Omens BigBang 2019. Art by Anny Alice
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	Midnight Fade

Something was wrong. Crowley wasn't sure what it was, but ever since the end of the World had been averted there was something different with Aziraphale. And not in a good way. 

The angel; his angel, didn't seem to have his usual spark and joy. He seemed... dull. Not unintelligent. Just not with that ethereal shine that perpetually came from the blonde no matter what he was doing. Helping someone find a book; the ones that were actually for sale, saving the world, or just ... being.

"Aziraphale," Crowley said, voice stern as he cornered the angel one evening just after the bookshop had closed for the night. "We need to talk."

Aziraphale looked up with a hint of surprise on his face and tilted his head like a confused puppy for a moment. His blue-grey eyes shone with some unnamed emotion before he nodded, face serious as Crowley had ever seen it. He gestured to the back and followed Crowley to the relative privacy of the back of the shop.

Crowley stared at Aziraphale, eyes narrowed as he took off his sunglasses and really looked at the other being, mouth open slightly as he fought to think of how to phrase what he was thinking. He was normally so good with words it was nearly scary, but right now all those words had left him. 

"You said we needed to talk," Aziraphale said, voice soft but filled with a curiosity that never failed to get Crowley talking. Any other time that is, except for now. Now when there was something infinitely wrong in the world and the demon had to get to the bottom of it. Even if he hated the answer.

"Something's wrong," Crowley managed after a few moments of strangled silence. He bit his lip and held up a hand to forestall any comments or questions. "I don't know how long it's been happening, or why I've only noticed now. But there's something wrong with you, Aziraphale..." Crowley blew out a breath as he ran out of words, eyes locked on the blonde.

Aziraphale's sad smile and sharp intake of breath said everything Crowley didn't want to hear. It spoke volumes without the angel ever opening his mouth. Aziraphale opened his mouth a few times before taking a shaky breath and gave a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, my friend."

Crowley shook his head, eyes narrowing a bit as he moved back, forgetting he was seated and couldn't move backward. His hand came up to cover his gaping mouth as he stared at Aziraphale. "No..."

"...'fraid so," Aziraphale replied as moisture gathered in his own eyes as he gave a broken smile. He moved to sit next to Crowley on the couch. He reached one hand out to comfort and winced a bit as the demon pulled away from him. "I didn't mean to keep it from you, honest."  
-  
Crowley shook his head, almost like he could make the truth go away if he denied it hard enough. That tactic had worked well enough in the past. Making the M25 into a demonic sigil, keeping his car together when the infernal fire should have taken it before he'd managed half a dozen meters into the fire. But this was ineffably different. 

Aziraphale's smile seemed to crack more as he pulled his hand back.

"Tell me it isn't true ... did they?" Crowley stuttered, casting his eyes upward a few times, blinking more than he normally would have in any other situation. He could feel the fire of fury starting to rise in his gut.

"No. They did not harm me. Not after their failure with the Hellfire," Aziraphale shook his head sadly as he looked at Crowley for a moment before looking up at the ceiling as though it held the answers. "It's my punishment. I think. Or a consequence of willingly going ... down there for as long as I did. I regret nothing! I would suffer it a thousand times for you."

Crowley couldn't keep watching Aziraphale as the angel spoke and his eyes moved to the carpet. "No. This is my fault?"

"I highly doubt that. It just ... It is what it is," Aziraphale replied as he placed a gentle hand on Crowley's shoulder. "It's not so bad. Always wondered what it was like..."

Crowley's head snapped up and cocked his head as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He shook his head slowly, eyes locked on the angel's eyes as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts into something resembling a coherent sentence. "I ... what... does it hurt?"

"Not much. More like a fading," Aziraphale gave his small, heartbreaking smile. He stood and straightened out his waistcoat. "Did you want to see them?"

Crowley frowned a bit, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Aziraphale nodded to himself and closed his eyes for a moment before he stretched out his wings. Aziraphale opened his eyes at the choked noise that came from Crowley. He knew how it must look with the feathers all mangled looking, sparse coverage, missing feathers, and with almost no inner light shining from the appendages.

Crowley seemed pulled to his feet as he found himself before Aziraphale with his hands outstretched to touch the wounded wings of the angel. His hands trembled an inch from the feathers. He looked between Aziraphale and the wings several times.

"You can touch them," Aziraphale stated, voice soft, the small, almost broken smile on his face. He shivered at the first tentative touch but leaned into the feeling.

"How...? Why?" Crowley murmured softly as he petted the feathers down as though he could smooth them back down enough to make them shine again. He looked up and noted the dulled light shining from around Aziraphale's head.

"Apparently my Grace is dulling ... fading away. Kinda happens when you fall from Heaven's grace," Aziraphale said with a huff of a laugh. "Not sure if I'll survive it..."

Crowley's eyes went wide as he watched Aziraphale's wings droop when the angel's strength waned. Aziraphale's knees started to buckle and he would have hit the floor if not for Crowley's quick reflexes.

"Thanks for that," Aziraphale said slightly breathless as he let his wings fold back up. He hung in Crowley's arms, eyes locked on the demon's as he was carefully lifted and carried upstairs to his room. Aziraphale let his head slowly drop onto the lightly muscled chest before him and sighed softly at the spicy scent of the other, letting his mind catalog all the scents that made up the unique smell of Crowley. Cinnamon, cardamom, musk, and something that seemed to be burning wood in a soothing way, with just a hint of ozone.

"Aziraphale, you can't do this to me," Crowley begged as he watched the way the light in Aziraphale's eyes started to wane. His eyebrows were drawn tightly together, he brushed the hair around the angel's face as though it was in the other's eyes. "You can't leave me here. What am I supposed to do without you?"

"I had no intention of leaving," Aziraphale replied with a breathy chuckle as he felt his limbs grow heavy. "I'm just too tired."

"You can't." Crowley swallowed hard, jaw tight with the need to keep himself in check.

"Doesn't seem I have much of a choice," Aziraphale's face twisted in an attempt to smile but it looked very pained. "Just a short rest. I'm... it's not time yet."

"How can you tell?" Crowley trembled hard with emotion. "We just started to live. Live OUR lives OUR way! It isn't fair! We saved the world."

"Helped," Aziraphale added gently as he reached up to place a gentle hand on Crowley's arm before sliding down to grip the other's hand.

"We were there! It counts. If we hadn't it might have ended differently," Crowley looked pained again. "This... It's all because we fouled the Great Plan in the hope that the Ineffable Plan was better served by the Earth not getting destroyed.Because the humans don't deserve to be destroyed. Isn't it?"

"Too true, my dear," Aziraphale replied with a wistful sigh as he closed his eyes for a few moments, thoroughly exhausted despite the fact he'd done very little that day. 

"Aziraphale?" Crowley's voice trembled again as long, delicate fingers brushed the angel's cheek and caused the blonde to flutter his eyes open.

"Yes, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked as his hand tightened on Crowley's for reassurance. 

"Sorry...," Crowley sniffled a bit but tried to hide the action. "Thought you... you might've..."

"No! Not for a few days at least," Aziraphale tutted and reached up to tug on Crowley. "Come, lay your head on my chest. You can clearly hear my heart beating. Good and strong."

Crowley did as he was told, gently laying his head on Aziraphale's chest. He gave a faint sigh of relief when he heard the strong and steady heartbeat of the angel. He let himself drift for a few moments before he felt a hand in his hair. Gentle fingers carded through his silky auburn locks. 

"Crowley," a quiet, but commanding, familiar voice called. 

Crowley pried his weary eyes open and spotted Death standing on the other side of the room, staring; if you could count an eyeless gaze as being able to stare, right at Aziraphale's now sleeping form. Crowley was up and out of the bed with a snarl as he put himself between the Horseman and the angel. He hissed low and threatening in the back of his throat. 

"You believe me here for an angel or a demon?" Death asked, tone somewhere between amused and irritated. "I have no quarrel with either of you. Though you thwarted the Apocalypse, for now, it is inevitable as much as God's plans are ineffable. I was there in the beginning and I will be there at the end. There is nothing any being can do about that. I merely came because I was drawn to the feeling of ... pain, fading, and a brush against my powers. But the brush is gone and I have other things to do. Such as thanking a delivery man for his hard work. He did his job promptly and without fail despite the nature of the delivery. He has earned himself and his soulmate a longer than normal life." 

With a swirl of blackness and something that was clearly not smoke but not anything, tangible Death disappeared as though he'd never been leaving an almost ache in the universe until it took a moment to right itself. 

Crowley blinked his eyes several times; highly unusual for him, before the feeling finally went away for him. He turned back to look at Aziraphale on the bed, breathing a bit shallow but still breathing. A furrow had formed between the angel's eyebrows while he slept and Crowley felt pulled towards the image of the fading angel on the bed. 

An all-consuming fire started to burn in his chest at the unfairness of it all. His hands shook with silent fury but he didn't dare let his rage out or he'd disrupt the sleep Aziraphale seemed to need. Crowley curled in on himself as he fought against his nature to rage against the thing that was making him miserable. 

Aziraphale's body shivered and his breathing grew more shallow for a few breaths and Crowley froze, eyes on his friend's sleeping body, terrified the other didn't realize how short his time actually was. He held his breath for several moments when Aziraphale's breathing stuttered and he managed to heave a sigh of relief when the angel started breathing again. It was absolutely nerve-wracking to see the other like he was. 

"Maybe the witch will know something," Crowley growled to himself, eyes narrowed for a moment as he made sure Aziraphale was comfortable before stepping into the hallway. He pulled out his mobile and found the woman's number and dialed it without any thought to the hour or what kind of hours she might keep. 

"Hello?" a tired female voice came over the phone. 

"It's Crowley," Crowley announced, voice tight with emotion. He thought he was keeping it together decently but when he heard the sharp intake of breath he knew he'd given the game away. "I need a favor."

"Don't you usually do the favors? Is everything okay? Have you two gotten in trouble for stopping the Apocalypse?" Anathema's voice sounded full of worry. She suddenly sounded much more awake and there was a sound in the background, Newt had probably heard the call and was waking up to see what was going on. 

"It's ... Aziraphale," Crowley managed to ground out. He loathed the fact there was nothing he could do to help the angel. He'd tried to miracle some strength into the other but his power has seemed to slide off the other like water off a duck's back. He'd growled at that but he didn't have time to think about that now. Aziraphale was in danger. The angel might have accepted his fate but that didn't mean Crowley had to give up. 

"What's happened? Did Heaven do something to him?" Anathema asked and it was clear from the tone of her voice that she was literally sitting on the edge of her bed with worry and tension, hand moving to grab her glasses out of habit as though they would be able to help her figure out this situation. 

"He's ... fading," Crowley murmured softly, not wanting to make the words come out of his mouth as if there was some rule that meant it wasn't actually happening if he didn't speak it out loud to another person. He let out a shuddering breath that was echoed on the other side of the phone. "I ... I don't know what to do to help him."

"Nothing?" Anathema asked, her voice cracked at the comment, clearly on the edge of breaking herself. There was a quiet 'what's going on?' in the background. 

"Might as well put it on speaker, I don't think I can say this more than once," Crowley admitted softly, moisture gathered in the corner of his eyes as he spoke. He heard the sound of the phone changing over from the earpiece to speakerphone. "Aziraphale's fading. His light is ... it's going away. It's ... I think it's killing him." 

"How is that possible?" Newt's voice sounded equal parts skeptical and horrified. Crowley could understand the feeling. He didn't know how these humans didn't just run in the other direction but he was infinitely grateful they didn't. 

"I don't know. It's... almost like he's falling. But when the others fell it was sudden. And no one that fell had a physical form before the Fall. Physical forms came later," Crowley stated, trying to focus on the facts rather than the wrath he was feeling And the despair that was threatening to drown him in equal parts. He shivered again and nearly dropped the phone, only his demonic reflexes kept the phone from hitting the floor. "His light is already so dim it's impossible to see it in some places." 

"What can we do?" Anathema asked, voice all business as she focused on the task, there was the sound of paper rustling and a pen scratching over the page. "Just give us something to go on." 

"Anything we can do," Newt promised, his voice was hard like he'd been when he'd finally had a task to do. Crowley could practically hear the way Newt's spine straightened. 

"I have no idea... something about restoring light? It's like his grace has faded. I don't remember much about being an angel... it's been so long ago. Millenniums..." Crowley sighed softly. "Anything you can find. If there's anything in Agnes' book that might help. Any scrap of hope is what I'll take at this point." 

"We'll look into everything," Anathema promised. 

"I'll go over everything the Witch Hunters gathered. They had a plethora of information so there might be something useful in there," Newt offered. 

"Thank you, and ... if you want to see him again he said he's got a few days," Crowley swallowed hard at the thought of having to share Aziraphale with anyone in the angel's last few days, but if they failed and had to meet again he didn't want Aziraphale upset with him. "He would like it, but don't make a big deal out of it. He gets flustered easily."

"You got it. We'll head out at first light," Anathema promised. "Get some rest. You sound like you could use it." 

"Right. Rest," Crowley's voice was hollow as he spoke before he pulled the phone up to his mouth again. "Bye then." He hung up and let the phone drop to his side before he managed to tuck it back into his pocket before his nerveless fingers dropped it on the floor. He could use his power to fix that. But not Aziraphale. That was beyond his power. All of his power, and he'd managed to stop time before the power of the end of the world and Satan himself. He thumped his head against the wall, dispair raiding in him again. He couldn't believe he couldn't' find another way to help his friend. That he had to rely on humans to help him save his best friend of six millennia. He took a shuddering breath to try and steady himself. He didn't want to be away from Aziraphale any longer than he had to be. If this was the last few days of the angel's life he wanted to be there. He'd do everything and anything the angel wanted. 

The door was still ajar when Crowley turned back to the room where Aziraphale lay and there was just enough light to see the sleeping angel. His face was smoothed out in his sleep, the pain seemed to have left the blonde for the time being. His hands were folded over his slightly rounded stomach and there was a lightweight blanket pulled up to the angel's hands. His head rested on a dark blue pillow Crowley had gotten him decades ago that had little white wings on it, covered in faux fur that made Aziraphale's eye crinkle in joy at the feeling. 

"I'll do whatever it takes, my friend," Crowley promised as he stood up to his full height, eyes on the still form before him. "You trust in that. And maybe we'll have that chat we've both been avoiding, yeah?" 

Aziraphale smiled softly in his sleep as he turned his head slightly towards the sound of Crowley's voice. 

Crowley nodded to himself as he sat beside Aziraphale and started scrolling through the internet for any sign of hope while the night wore on.

*#*#*

Aziraphale woke to a strange feeling of something being wrong. The ache that had been building over the last week was still present in his limbs but he pushed the feeling aside and blinked his eyes open slowly and took in the room. A small frown formed on his face as he didn't remember falling asleep in his room. He sat up slowly and startled a bit when he spotted Crowley slumped over in the chair by the bed, phone in hand and head on the bed next to Aziraphale's hand. The demon looked peaceful in his sleep, face relaxed and open as it had ever been. The worry lines were gone from his face and his hand; the one not cradling his phone, was reaching towards Aziraphale. The angel smiled softly and reached for the demon's hand, he felt a little thrill when Crowley curled his fingers around Aziraphale's own. 

"Zira," Crowley whined softly in his sleep as his grip tightened a bit, he whimpered and rolled closer to the angel's hand, brow furrowed a bit. 

"I'm here, Crowley," Aziraphale felt his throat tighten a bit as he thought about the fact he likely wouldn't be 'here' for much longer. He honestly hadn't seen it ending like this. Fading away from Grace and Life. He had always pictured he and Crowley would die together, helping humanity. Not like this. Separate from each other. He hated to put Crowley through the pain of losing his best friend again. It was too much for any being to bear on their essence. 

"Zira..." Crowley murmured again, brow furrowed deeply hand tight around the angel's own hand. 

A sudden knock at the bookshop door caught Aziraphale's attention and he turned his back to Crowley for a moment before the knock sounded again, sounding urgent in its speed but quiet despite its intensity. He frowned a bit and slowly pulled his hand free, pushing his favorite pillow towards Crowley who seemed to latch on to the material like a drowning man to a floating ring. Aziraphale took a moment to look over the sleeping form before him and shook his head, there was a conversation that would need to happen soon, but it could wait until the door had been tended. 

The knocks sounded again, a little louder this time, and more insistent. 

"Yes, yes! I'm coming!" Aziraphale called, careful to keep his voice from carrying upstairs and disturbing the sleeping demon. He allowed a small, fond smile to come to his face at the reminder that Crowley had been part of his life for so long the thought of making the other comfortable was second nature. The smile fell as the knock sounded again as he stood before the locked door, he shook himself and put on his best 'bookseller' smile. "How can I-?"

"We came a soon as we could-" Anathema started but froze as she saw the very person she'd been summoned to help standing before her. She'd been expecting the angel to look wan and weak, possibly in a bed looking like death was breathing down his neck. Not chipper, smiling and dressed as he always was. She blinked several times as she tried to gather her thoughts once more. 

"Anathema, what a pleasure to see you again! And young Newt! How is ... married life? Are you two that stage yet?" Aziraphale recovered first, noting the way the two humans seemed to be gaping at him, mouths open in shock. 

Newt seemed to recover first and pulled Anathema behind him into the shop as Aziraphale made room for them to walk past. "We came because Crowley called us," Newt offered as he pushed his glasses up his nose a bit, eyes roaming over the angel in an assessing way to try and discern what had Crowley so worried he'd called two humans in the middle of the night. He tilted his head slightly, not blessed with supernatural sight, and his eyes widened as he noted the slight slump in the angel's posture and the slightly dulled light in his eyes and hair. 

"No need for worry, dear humans," Aziraphale stated with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Everything here is tickety-boo."

"Well that's clearly bullshit," Anathema huffed as she set her books down on a nearby open space. "Crowley called me in the middle of the night. Now give me a minute to look you over." She straightened and looked over the angel and allowed her eyes to unfocus just a bit as she concentrated on the aura before her. She saw the soft purple-pink of Newt that was tarnished by a patina of brown-blue worry. The angel before her had always been hard to look right at, his divine grace had made him shine like a beacon of light. Blue-white, with stripes of purple devotion that flared whenever Crowley was nearby. Now the light was much dimmer, laced through with empty blackness, fairly far below the level of most humans, and it seemed to sputter and flare in fits in a way that made Anathema's heart lurch in her own chest. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle the sob she could feel bubbling up in her chest as she turned to Newt to let her muffle the sounds that threatened to escape her. 

"Ah, yes. That," Aziraphale gave a sad smile as he cocked his head to the side for a moment in sympathetic motion. He huffed out a heavy breath and the happiness faded from his expression to be more of neutral expression. "Sorry, you all had to know about this. Tragic, but I doubt there's anything to be done for it. Just the nature of the universe and God's mysterious ways."

"God can go shove a turnip up his nose if he thinks we're giving up on you without a fight," Newt declared with a serious look on his face. He felt Anathema laughing and looked down to see that she'd managed to compose herself. 

"Actually, I don't think She would do such a thing. Turnips came out all wrong, but by the time anyone had figured it out... the world was done. No sense going back and messing with all the packaging," Aziraphale stated, one hand raised with a single finger pointing upwards towards the entity in question. He gave an amused smile at the fierceness of the statement and comical image it created. 

"You know what I mean," Newt huffed a bit, but even he could recognize how ridiculous that statement had sounded. "How can we help?"

"I haven't a clue," Aziraphale replied with a helpless shrug. "Never heard of any being that just ... faded away. Demons fell. Humans become corrupted. Angels rise, and humans find nirvana and Heaven. Nothing about my situation. Don't think this has ever happened before. Not that anyone has stopped the Apocalypse before. Far as Crowley and I have ever seen. You know... we've been here since the Garden? Figured we'd both be here until the end of it all." Aziraphale's voice faded as he gave a wistful sigh and looked around his bookshop. "You know... I haven't had a chance to read them all yet."

"Aziraphale..." Anathema breathed as she looked around the bookstore with a feeling of despair. 

"Guess there's no time for it now," Aziraphale replied with a soft shrug. 

"Where's Crowley?" Anathema asked suddenly, wiping the corners of her eyes, resolutely refusing to think about what she'd seen in the angel's aura. She straightened her clothes out and stood to her full height. 

"Upstairs," Aziraphale replied as he snapped his attention back to the humans. "But I think we should let him sleep. He seemed exhausted the poor dear. I think he worried himself all night." 

"That's because he cares about you," Newt scoffed. "And he'd rather be exhausted than not helping. I know that feeling myself. Let's go get him." 

Aziraphale's eyebrows furrowed for a second as he thought over the statement from the human. He cocked his head to the side for a moment, not realizing that the humans had noticed the connection between the two. He shook his head a bit and nodded before leading the way up to his small apartment above the shop. He couldn't help the small fond smile that found it's way to his face as he spotted the way Crowley had pulled the chair closer to the bed in his sleep, coiled around the pillow in a way only the demon could seem to accomplish. He'd always been able to find a comfortable position despite the situation.

"Crowley," Anathema called, voice soft but firm as she tried to rouse the demon. When the demon didn't rouse she reached out a hand and was stopped by Aziraphale's strong but careful grip. 

"Best to let me wake him," Aziraphale stated as he let go. "If he's this out of it he might react poorly." 

"Good thinking," Newt commended and pulled his girlfriend back to give the angel room to wake the demon. 

Aziraphale moved close to Crowley and reached out a hand and placed it on the demon's shoulder. The movement was slow and gentle, he moved his hand in small circles. There was a soft groaning sound from Crowley as he seemed to wince in his sleep before his eyes started to flutter open; his sunglasses had gone missing in the night, and he blinked slowly at Aziraphale like the angel had hung the moon. Crowley gave a soft smile to Aziraphale before a frown came to his face and he shook himself, realizing he'd been showing his emotions and that there were humans in the room. 

"What in Heaven?" Crowley exclaimed quietly as he looked over Newt and Anathema for a moment while his brain caught up. "Right... that."

Anathema took a moment to covertly watch Crowley's aura. It was different from the other demons they'd encountered, a bright red and purple were the main colors. There were swirls of blue and pink whenever Aziraphale was around and those parts pulsed with bright light when he'd woken to the angel's face, but a dark green-black color had darkened his normally bright aura when he remembered why the two humans were here in Aziraphale's bedroom first thing in the morning. She felt her heart lurch for them, not voicing their feelings and how they didn't really have the time to deal with such emotions. Not if they wanted to save Aziraphale. If that was even possible. 

"Apparently you called for backup?" Aziraphale asked as he gestured to Newt and Anathema with a small motion.

"And we called in the troops," Newt offered. "Sent an email to Adam in case he could think of anything he might have done when fighting his father that might be able to help. Sargent Shadwell and Lady Tracy are going to look over the archives at Shadwell's flat. And we're here, ready to help in any capacity that you might need us."

"I brought Agnes' book and all of my note cards. And all of my other occult books," Anathema offered with a determined expression on her face. She wanted to help the two beings that had helped stop the end of the world. She's smiled fondly when she'd thought about the way they'd accomplished that task, not by being the strongest but by encouraging a boy into believing in himself and humanity. It was heartwarming to think about, and why the situation they now found themselves in was all the more devastating. 

"Right, well, if you want we can set up camp and tea downstairs. It's much more comfortable. Though I will have you know, I have accepted this," Aziraphale stated as he took a half step away from those that were trying to save him. He hated the way they would be trying so hard to save him and likely fail. He didn't want them to have that feeling of defeat. But there was no way he was going to stop them. He just wanted them to know that he didn't blame them if they couldn't find a way to save him. 

"You're just giving up!?" Crowley snarled, eyes narrowed, sunglasses still missing. He'd likely broken them and didn't bother to miracle a new pair or get some from the Bentley. 

"No. I'm not giving up. I don't want to ... die. To fade away into nothingness. I have no idea where I'd be headed in the first place. If I'm to be headed anywhere... strange situation, isn't it? But I want you all to know that I will not blame you in any way if this... is a bust. It's the first time I've ever heard of something like this happening. The odds are certainly not in our favor. Doesn't mean we can't give it the old college try, eh?"

Crowley rolled his eyes a bit and looked to the ceiling as though he'd get a stroke of divine inspiration, then seemed to think better of that decision and looked down like he was looking for more of the same. He shook his head and muttered blessings under his breath before looking up and crowding into Aziraphale's space. "We are not giving up! You hear me?"

"I have no intention of giving up," Aziraphale practically snarled as he turned to Crowley. "Acceptance that there is a possibility that all this might go, as you so eloquently put it once 'pear-shaped', is not the same as giving up. But if I am to die soon. I do not wish to spend my last days lamenting all the things I haven't done. Nor do I want to be paralyzed by fear and despair in equal measure. There are better things to dedicate my time to, and you know that perfectly well." He took a bracing breath and straightened his vest and smoothed his jacket with a slow exhale, his face seemed paler than it had before his outburst, but he turned to the humans in the room and gave them both a bright smile. "Sorry about that."

Crowley stared at the angel and felt a pang deep inside of him. He felt bad for being the source of the angel's outburst, but he felt a little thrill of pride that the other wasn't so far gone as to have given up, nor was he going without a fight. The demon was just used to those that had 'accepted their fate' as being those that had given up. He and Aziraphale hadn't given up during the Apocalypse, or the events leading up to it. Why would this be any different? It wouldn't. 

"I am sorry for my outburst," Aziraphale said as he turned back to Crowley with a smile that he only gave to the demon. It was filled with affection and tenderness that had been built up over six thousand years of knowing each other. "I am; understandably, a bit stressed. I know you're just trying to do the right thing. I appreciate that. More than you could imagine. Please don't mistake my tetchiness for anything other than that."

"Sorry I assumed you're giving up. You're the most stubborn angel I've ever met," Crowley said with a small smile of his own. The sound of two throats being cleared drew the attention of the two celestials. 

"Right! Newton and Anathema are here to help us search for a solution to our ... nearly unbelievable situation. I appreciate it. Even if we don't find the answer, I want the two of you to know I greatly appreciate how much you've done for us," Aziraphale said with a blinding smile. 

Crowley felt his insides twist painfully at the statement of 'us'. He sucked in a tense breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep his emotions in check. Not something that he did often, but for the sake of Aziraphale and the humans, he'd do his best. They did have work to get done. "Right! Let's get to it!"

"Indeed," Aziraphale replied with a nod to the demon before turning to the humans. "Where do you think we should start?"

"Anything occult!" Newt replied as he raised his hand and smiled. "I'll help you fetch them and we can get started."

"No need, I'll get them," Crowley stated as he snapped his fingers and miracled the books to the table before them and sent the books that had been sitting on the table to another spot in the shop, carefully placed to make sure nothing happened to them. He snapped again and a set of comfortable chairs appeared. 

Aziraphale sank into one of the chairs with a grateful noise before pulling a book close. "Anything you can think of we should be looking for?"

"Anything about empowering the light, restoring light. removing tarnish?" Anathema replied with a thoughtful look. She handed a notebook to each of the others at the table. "Newt's great and all that, but terrible with computers. Your phones should be fine, but for everything else, we'd best write it down. Pages, books, information."

"Thank you," Aziraphale replied as he pulled out a beautiful white and silver marble fountain pen that had been miracled to never run out of ink decades ago. 

Anathema nudged Newt when Crowley pulled out a pen that matched Aziraphale's but in black and red with hints of gold. Newt snickered softly and nodded before pulling his own pen out. It was a fairly nice pen, one of the more expensive ones on the market, not a fountain pen because he'd never had good penmanship, but good for work and everyday use. Anathema's pen was a bulkier affair with deep green and sparkles of color in it, the handle was ergonomic because she'd spent a lot of her childhood writing and reading and copying prophecies from Agnes' book until she'd memorized all of them. Or at least the majority of them. 

"Right... to work shall we?" Aziraphale asked as he uncapped his own pen and opened the first book in reach. He smiled brightly, happy to be working with books in the company of friends. He felt a shiver of happiness move through his whole body at the knowledge that he had friends and not just Crowley. That they both had more than just each other. He gave a faint smile to himself as he started to thumb through the book at the thought that there would be someone there for Crowley if Aziraphale didn't make it through the next few days. 

"Never was much of one for reading... or books... or study," Crowley grouched as he pulled the notebook close and immediately wrote rude, crass words on the inside cover to test his pen. He smirked to himself before opening the nearest book and letting his eyes scan the pages with demonic speed, looking for any kind of keyword that caught his attention. He noted that Aziraphale seemed to be going at a pace slightly faster than a normal human, but much slower than the angel was capable of. 

Had been capable of, before he'd started to fade. 

Crowley swallowed hard and redoubled his efforts, he couldn't imagine the rest of his existence without the angel by his side. Even the times they'd been discorporated they'd only been apart for a few years, maybe a decade or two when things had been a bit hairy. 

*#*#*

Hours passed in relative silence. Just the soft music Aziraphale had put on shortly after they'd begun. The rustle of pages and the sounds of books that had been discarded. Crowley had found he was quicker at going through and finding keywords but not really able to concentrate on the longer passages that sometimes had so much flowery language a lawyer would cry. Crowley had taken to writing down any words he thought might be helpful, tearing a piece of paper and tagging the book before passing it to a pile in the middle before moving on to the next one. He was helping to quickly weed out the least likely candidates and the others were dedicating their time to going through the books Crowley had already parsed through. 

There was a soft sound from Aziraphale as the blonde sat back with a wince. He rubbed at his shoulders and Crowley was zeroed in on the other. 

"You ... okay, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked as he carefully capped his pen and set it down in the middle of the book he'd been working through. His entire being was focused on the angel, he'd even turned to face the blonde with his eyes roaming over the other. 

"Just a bit achy," Aziraphale reassured, forgetting that they didn't get 'achy' unless they were in the middle of a fight. "Shoulders are aching something fierce. It's been happening all week. Just need to rest a moment. I'll be right as rain in no time."

Crowley swallowed hard and turned to the humans and gestured for them to continue without them. "I'll take him upstairs."

"We'll keep working through this," Anathema promised, her hair was starting to escape its confinement, Newt's glasses were slipping down his nose every so often, but both had looks of matching determination. 

"Ta," Crowley replied with a nod before standing and taking Aziraphale's arm and tugging him to his feet. "Come on. Can't have you snoring down here and distracting us."

Aziraphale opened his mouth to counter the comment before he swayed on his feet and blinked in surprise. "A bit of a kip probably wouldn't hurt... but I can take myself there. No need to be disrupting your work."

"I need to give the humans time to go through what I've already weeded through, it'll be fine for a bit. Don't worry your pretty head about it. I'd rather not find something and find that you'd broken your neck on the way to the bed," Crowley waved a dismissive hand towards the table as he led the unresisting blonde back up the stairs. 

"Silly to think of an angel needing to take a nap, for any reason," Aziraphale said with a self-deprecating laugh. 

"Bit unnerving if you ask me," Crowley countered with a huff of annoyance even as he carefully laid Aziraphale on the bed, fully dressed. "Just rest. I - I need you here."

"Thank you," Aziraphale replied with all the emotion he could muster into the statement.

"Right, back to work then?" Crowley dodged, as he tried to keep from acknowledging the emotions he was clearly feeling. 

"Crowley, don't you think it's time we had a talk?" Aziraphale asked, voice soft and soothing despite his obvious exhaustion. He clearly wanted to make sure things were cleared up between himself and the demon. His friend. 

"I don't wanna talk about it," Crowley replied almost offhandedly, but the way he was turning to face Aziraphale with his body told another story. "Feelings get all messy." 

"Crowley, I really need to speak with you on this. If you don't deal with it now, then when?" Aziraphale sighed softly, his shoulders sagged as he moved to lay down and find a comfortable position. He yawned hard enough to hear his jaw pop. "Oh, but I am knackered..."

"We'll talk when you get up, okay?" Crowley promised, eyes not on Aziraphale but somewhere on the wall, but his voice was lower than normal and full of promise that they would; indeed, speak later. 

"Thank you," Aziraphale replied as he let his eyes start to slide shut. "You'll be here when I wake, yes?"

"Always," Crowley promised with a faint shiver. He turned to lock eyes with Aziraphale as the angel finally started to drift off. There was a faint smile on the blonde's face as his body relaxed into the pattern of slumber. Crowley watched him for a few more minutes before he sighed and headed downstairs once more. "And how are you lot getting on?"

"Nothing concrete yet. Barely rumors," Newt replied with a huff of his own, he ran a hand through his own hair in a self-soothing motion before gesturing to his notebook with sloppy scribbles. "There's a lot about removing darkness... but nothing for restoring the light aside from 'repent for your sins and you shall be forgiven and bathe in the light of God' kinds of things."

"Nice bible voice," Crowley laughed a little, the sound was a bit hollow but the humans appreciate the gesture and didn't call him out on how broken he was starting to sound. 

"There's a few things in some of these books that talk about meditating and becoming one with your inner light," Anathema offered with a shrug. "Not very helpful when trying to rekindle light..." she paused and scribbled on her notebook. "We'll add rekindling to the list of things to look for!"

Crowley nodded solemnly before he took his seat. "I'm only going to be down here for ten minutes. He... I promised I'd be up there when he woke."

"Reasonable," Newt offered, head practically bobbing on his neck. "We'll be fine without you for a while. You've done a great job sorting through these and making it easier to look for the details we might need." 

"Right," Crowley drawled before turning to the stack of books and starting to go through them, snake-like eyes moving quickly over the pages in an almost creepy display of superhuman ability. He moved through several books before standing right at the ten minute mark and nodding to the three new books he'd added to the pile. "Let me know if you need me for anything. I'm going to use my phone to work through more internet searches."

"Good luck," Anathema replied as she looked up from her book. She rolled her neck and it popped a few times before she turned back to the book in her hands, her eyes scanning over the text and inscriptions and pictures of each page Crowley had helpfully noted. She also looked further in any of the books he'd marked just in case something jumped out at her. Nothing had, but she was holding on to the flickering light of hope that something they could find would help Aziraphale. The blonde angel had been cheerful and friendly, and helpful when they'd been averting the end of the world. It was only fair to help him back in his hour of need. 

"I haven't found anything that I genuinely think will be useful," Newt sighed softly as he pulled off his glasses to rub at his eyes for a moment and look over the stack of books they'd already been through. "You know... I really want to find something. Anything... is it hopeless?"

"Yes, but so was the end of the world and look how that turned out," Anathema replied with only a slight pause and a warm smile. "We do what we can. That's all we can do." 

"Right," Newt bobbed his head and smiled before leaning over to give Anathema a chaste and sweet kiss before turning back to his stack. 

*#*#*

Crowley sat in the chair beside the bed with a patience he was certain he no longer possessed. He liked things moving fast, going out, and generally not sitting still for any prolonged amount of time. But he found a reserve of patience he didn't know he possessed as he sat in the relatively comfortable chair beside Aziraphale's bed. His eyes moved between the phone in his hands and the sleeping angel on the bed, tending to linger on the angel for minutes at a time as he tried to find some shred of hope that they could use to save Aziraphale. The mere thought of losing his best friend again was making Crowley's heart; not that he actually needed one but the concept of it was also affected, lurch in his chest and make him feel as if a large animal were sitting on it at that very moment. He unconsciously rubbed at his chest to alleviate the pressure he was feeling, mind on Aziraphale rather than how he, himself was feeling. He was a demon that was used to pain in ways most other begins could never truly comprehend. 

Aziraphale frowned a bit in his sleep and his hand reached out for something that wasn't there. 

Crowley watched the seeking hand for a moment before he reached forward and took the hand in his own and felt a tug in his chest at the smile that came to the angel's face. He squeezed the hand that had saved him on multiple occasions, keeping him from humans that didn't understand the demon's eyes were not his choice. Had stood between Crowley and angels that had only seen a demon and the chance to thwart evil. The melancholy smile on Crowley's face was truly heartbreaking. The demon leaned over their twined hands as he prayed to any entity that might be listening. He highly doubted Satan would help, but there was the hope for another power; a Higher Power, might actually be listening to their children and would actually reply in time. It was highly unlikely with any Higher Beings' track record. 

But a demon could dream. Maybe even Hope, if he dared and were so inclined. 

Crowley was so inclined. He could feel the way his demonic nature fought against the prayer, but the feelings he had for the angel before him overrode any of those thoughts and feelings. There was a low level uncomfortable tingle through his whole body as he prayed for the first time in millennia, his prayer was silent; even a desperate demon wouldn't be able to voice a prayer that easily, but his lips trembled as he thought the same words over and over. 

'Let it be me instead. Don't take him. He's too pure and good. I'm the demon. I Fell. It should be me. Please take me in his stead. Let him make a miraculous recovery. Please. Don't let his smile and kindness fade from the world. Please save this child of yours. He loves everything you've ever created. Truly devout. He still shines your love into the world despite the fact that his Light is almost gone. Please.' 

Over and over, Crowley thought the words towards the Heavens. Towards God. 

The silence was deafening. 

Crowley startled when he realized he felt wetness on his folded hands and slowly blinked his eyes open. He stared at the moisture on his hands and reached up a shaking hand to feel the tears on his own cheeks. He blinked again as he unfolded his hands to wipe the tears from his face and looked over Aziraphale where he slept. Crowley felt a wave of hopelessness and despair threaten to overwhelm him as he looked over his best friend of six thousand years. Crowley's heart ached fiercely in his chest at the thought that Aziraphale might not make it. 

The light from the noonday sun shone faintly through the open window due to the clouds that had gathered in the sky. The light diffused so much it made the whole world look dimmer, as though the fading of Aziraphale made the whole world fade with him. 

Crowley felt his heart lurch and knew if they didn't figure something out... he would certainly do something regrettable. Not that he would likely do it right away, but he'd wear down. Aziraphale's endless optimism rubbed off on him and when he was feeling down he could go to the blonde angel and get a little 'pick me up' as he was fond of saying. He'd never get that again if they couldn't find a way to save the angel. 

"I'm going downstairs for a bit," Crowley said softly as he brushed a strand of hair from Aziraphale's face and his whole being tightened against the rage he could feel bubbling up inside of him. He stepped into the hallway and took a few; unnecessary to living, breaths to calm himself before he did something he would regret later. 

"How is he?" Anathema asked, voice full of worry and brow furrowed as she looked up with her pen poised above the page she was working on. Newt hadn't looked up yet, nose still buried in the book in his hands. 

"Sleeping," Crowley replied simply. "How goes it in here?"

"We've run into a bit of a snag. Most of the lore books that talk about light tend to insist that its brought by divinity or angels. Not restoring light. Most are about uncovering the light within a person... but more in the metaphorical sense. Like revealing your true self," Anathema replied with a heavyhearted sigh. She shook her head and looked over at Crowley to see a riot of color moving through his aura. His natural red and black, the purple and blue overlay of his relationship and love for Aziraphale, the brown of his depression, and a yellow white orange of pure rage. She winced and forced herself to stop seeing the aura. 

"He's ... I've got nothing new," Crowley stated as he moved to sit heavily in the chair he'd been occupying earlier. He sighed heavily and picked up a book but he looked at with unseeing eyes, stuck on the first page as his mind whirled in circles. He huffed and tossed the book back on the table. "I need to go for a drive. Anything happens... he wakes up ... anything. Call me. Or I swear by every pit in Hell you'll regret it."

"Understood. I have you on speed dial and the phone is as far from Newt as possible," Anathema promised as she patted Newt's hand soothingly when he started to protest. "Go on. Clear your head. We still have a lot of work to go through. You'll be fine."

Crowley gave a sharp nod and headed outside, remembering to slip on his glasses as the door swung open for him. He hopped into the Bentley and slammed in a CD at random. It was horrible irony that it was Queen; as most of his discs were, but it was 'Too Much Love Will Kill You' and he felt his heart lurch in his chest as though the Bentley was trying to show it's owner it's sympathy at the ache in his soul. 

The hum of the engine sputtered when Crowley sniffled but the car didn't lose any momentum and Crowley felt a flicker of a smile on his face as the car he'd had for ninety years tried to cover up his emotionality and comfort him. He patted the dashboard and hit skip on the player and the Universe seemed to laugh at him by playing 'Who Wants to Live Forever'. 

The CD was rudely ejected onto the seat as the window rolled down. Crowley smiled at his car as he snatched up the disc and threw it out the window; miraculously missing every passerby, where it shattered against a building into tiny fragments. 

"Right... that was a bust," Crowley murmured more to himself than anything else. 

The radio came on and some soothing music played, rock but toned down and without lyrics. 

"Thanks for that," Crowley said with a grateful sigh. He settled back into the familiar leather as he drove at insane speeds through the town. The feel of the road and the sound of the music did much to soothe the demon's frayed nerves. He finally ended up in the country, just far enough away from the bookshop to let him feel like he'd escaped the insanity held within it's walls. He pulled off next to some trees and rolled the windows all the way down as he killed the engine but the music continued to play while he slumped over the wheel and shook. There were no tears that fell but the overwhelming feelings still shook his body. 

A soft sound from outside the window caught Crowley's attention and he looked up, sunglasses still firmly in place as he spotted a familiar demon. Familiar in a vague way and he cocked he is head as he looked over the other. It was one of the generic demons that had multiple siblings that all looked the same, dark skin that was pretty or handsome depending on your disposition. He had long lower lashes that rested against his cheek and tall dark hair that stood in two spikes; reminiscent of horns but uneven, that seemed somewhat stylish. He was wearing dark clothing in a blandly fashionable way. 

"What do you want?" Crowley demanded, voice hard but with the faintest tremor. 

"Well... we... " the demon gestured over to his right and left and there were four more of his brethren standing around in a vague circle. "We're here for you..."

Crowley huffed out an irritated breath and shook his head before climbing out of the car. His aura flared with power and emotion as he took a step towards the spokesman... spokesdemon. "Right then... let's get this over with. I'm in no mood to be merciful. I don't mind your lot, but I've no time to really be in a teaching mood. Leave that to the angels." 

All five of the demons around Crowley made a noise of confusion before the spokesman chimed in. "Wait! Do you think we're here to fight you? No! We're here to help!"

"What?" Crowley stood with his mouth open in pure unadulterated shock for a moment. "Say that again."

"We're here to help you, Master Crowley," the spokesman stated again as he took a brave closer to Crowley and it was apparent his dark eyes weren't black but actually a dark hue of red. "You've never mistreated us. We want to help. You've shown us there's better ways to serve Hell without havin' ta be the nastiest. We like your methods and we might learn a thing or two hangin' 'round you." 

"Right, Red, come here," Crowley gestured to the red-eyed demon who stepped closer. He grabbed the other by the front of his clothes and pulled him in tightly and let his shades drop a bit to reveal his eyes. "You telling me the truth? Huh? You best not lie to me. I've been around a long time, boy. You don't want to get on my bad side. Especially now."

"Red?" the demon asked as he let his hands fall to his sides submissively. He blinked a few times before the rest of the comment sank in and he smiled widely at Crowley. "Yeah, we're here to help. Not messin' you 'bout. Honest!"

"Right... you're going to need names. I can't be think of you as a group. Too hard that way." 

"We each have different eye colors and could manifest some color on our outfits for you," Red offered as he shifted his top to have a red jacket with black highlights. "How's that?" 

"Nice. You know what I need help with?" Crowley asked as he watched the other four shift to have green, blue, purple and yellow. 

"Your ... angel," Red stated, voice soft. "You know. We run into 'im from time to time. Never smote us. Just thwarted, patted us on the head, and sent us on our way." 

"We want to help," Purple stated, voice a little stronger as he stepped forward. "He's ... not all bad ... for a stupid angel."

Crowley felt a hint of a smile on his face at the comment. Demons that couldn't really believe they were going to help an angel, their sworn enemy. They would eventually change their ways of thinking, but not today. "Okay, don't know if you're all gonna fit in the Bentley. And no dirt or sulfur in the car!"

"We can help with research!" Yellow offered as he stepped up with an armful of books. "We heard that .. Azifel was Fadin' so we did a bit 'o research before comin'. Wanted to 'ave somethin' ta offer." 

Crowley felt a thrill of irritation at the wrong name before he made the realization they would have only heard of Aziraphale in passing if they didn't directly interact with him. The fact that they'd paid any attention was remarkable. "Right. It's Aziraphale, but not bad on you for that. And get in with the books. I've got a Witch and a Witch Hunter on the job. Plus a human psychic and former Witch Hunter."

The five scrambled towards the car, making sure to kick and brush any dirt from them before even reaching for the car. 

"And you lot better behave! No tempting or corrupting until we're done. Got it?" Crowley snarled, a hiss at the end before locking eyes with each over his sunglasses and getting in the car. 

"Yes sir!" came the chorus from the rainbow of demons before they got in the car. 

"Good enough," Crowley replied as a disc started playing Queen's 'Don't Stop Me Now". He patted the dashboard as he started up the engine with a feeling of something like hope in his soul. 

*#*#*

"Brought some minions to help," Crowley announced as he walked back into the bookshop with his five demons in tow. "Just call them by color, they haven't picked actual names yet. Seems nobody bothered to care before now."

The five looked around the shop with looks that ranged from wonder to curiosity, to something rapidly approaching glee. 

"Right..." Anathema looked up and blinked at Purple standing before her and trying to read her book upside-down. "Can I help you Violet?"

"Oh! I think I like that," Purple replied as he tipped his head back to where it had been. "Might use it when all this is done." 

"Right..." Anathema replied slowly as she turned the book a bit and watched as Purple followed the text. 

"So we're just going through everything we can find?" Purple asked as he looked up. 

"Crowley's made us a pile with keywords highlighted," Newt offered as he pointed to the pile in the middle of the table that he and Anathema had managed to make a dent in. But they'd been digging further in every book to try and find more. "You could help us with that?"

"Sure!" Purple immediately sat down in the chair Crowley had been occupying and pulled a book from the pile. His eyes excitedly moved over the pages and he paused at the marked spots. 

"You lot, do what you can," Crowley stated as he started towards the staircase at the back of the shop. "And don't burn the shop down. I mean it. I've already been through that once." He pointed from demon to demon to the humans. 

"Where's he going?" Yellow asked as he started tidying up the stacks of rejected books and moving to put them away while Blue moved to readjust the pile of 'haven't been looked at yet' books.

"Checking on Aziraphale," Anathema replied as she looked towards the direction Crowley had disappeared with a look of sorrow on her face. 

*#*#*

Crowley felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked over the sleeping form of Aziraphale on the bed. It looked like the angel hadn't moved since he'd left; which wasn't far from the truth, still with his hands folded over his stomach, blanket pulled up to his hands. He pulled his shades off and noted the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. He made a quick decision and gently shook the sleeping blonde. 

"Zira... wake up, the sun's going down," Crowley encouraged. 

"Hm? Oh, yes, jolly good," Aziraphale replied as he slowly stretched and sat up to see the sun had begun to sink below the horizon. "Such a wonder." 

"You wanna go up on the roof and watch it?" Crowley asked as he brought his hand up to move them there with a snap of his fingers. 

"That would be lovely, but don't we have work to do?" Aziraphale asked with a slight frown on his face. 

"Yeah, but no. I've got it covered. Got some demons to help out. They volunteered. Apparently you're not a smite happy angel that wants to make all demon's lives miserable. You apparently have run across them several times and didn't smite or discorporate them," Crowley replied with a look of wistful affection towards the angel. "And you know... we could have that talk you wanted. While we watch the sun set. I did promise when you woke up." 

"You did," Aziraphale replied with a soft smile as he turned to look over at Crowley with an indescribable look on his face. 

"Right, roof," Crowley broke the moment as he blinked to look away for a moment and snapped his fingers. The two old friends found themselves on the roof of the shop in a pair of comfortable loungers that were facing the sunset. 

"One of her better creations," Aziraphale breathed as the sun continued to sink and the color of the sky changed. "About that talk. I know it's probably not the best time. I'd hoped to bring it up at our next dinner or lunch but ... this has accelerated things a bit. Well, a lot. I wanted to work up to this kind of conversation, but I think we've been at this for a few millennia... now's as good a time as any." 

Crowley looked over with a look of concern on his face, trying to parse out what the other was trying to tell him without getting frustrated or being impatient. 

"It's about how we feel towards each other," Aziraphale sighed softly as he turned from the setting sun to Crowley beside him. "I always thought we'd have all the time in the world. But sadly that is obviously not the case. It's ... I don't know how much longer I've got. To be honest about the whole thing. It's almost like it's happening faster and faster. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I ... I'm just going to go right out and say it. No sense mincing words and delaying the inevitable, right?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the comment, thinking about how much it felt like Aziraphale was avoiding saying what was on his mind at the moment. He made a rolling gesture with his hand to indicate the blonde should continue. 

"Right! Um, well, to put it simply... I love you, Crowley. Pretty much since we first met. I didn't know how to feel about that. You being a demon and I an angel. It's been rough through the years, but we always come back to each other. We're drawn to each other like two halves of a whole. And we make each other better. At least that's how I feel about it. You make me want to be a better angel, not by blind obedience, but by doing what's best for everyone. And I know that over the years you've changed how you tempt the humans. You don't go out of your way to outright corrupt them. You've been testing them, like the Almighty wanted from the start. And that's ... it's breathtaking how much you've risked to help me out. You even came up with the arrangement to help both of us... but I truly suspect that it's more to do with helping ... well... me. Wasn't it, dear boy?"

Crowley gaped at Aziraphale like a fish out of water for a few seconds. He shook himself as his heart felt like it was going to swell right out of his chest. He swallowed a few times to clear his mind. "Yes," he finally managed with a bob of his head. 

"To what part?" Aziraphale asked as he watched Crowley. 

Crowley scoffed as he turned to fully face Aziraphale. He reached out and snatched the soft hand that had helped him through many, many trials. His eyes moved up to the blue-grey that had seen him for what he really was ... Fallen, more than just a Demon. "I've been in love with you forever. Just didn't know how long I was going to have to wait for you to realize it. I didn't... I couldn't risk losing your friendship. I knew it was special when you sheltered me from the rain. When you saved me from the soldiers that wanted to discorporate me for my eyes before I managed to find a way to hide them. You ..." Crowley swallowed hard as his eyes burned with unshed tears. "You're everything to me, angel. And that's not just a convenient title. You're my guardian angel, protecting me from myself. And from others." 

"Oh, I do wish we'd had this chat sooner," Aziraphale lamented as he leaned over to get closer to Crowley. He gave a soft sigh as he reached out to pull the other to him and press a gentle, chaste, kiss to the other's lips. The sensation was like a static shock but without the unpleasantness. It was like coming home and being wrapped in a blanket by the fire on a cold night with a warm cup of your favorite hot beverage in hand. 

Crowley made a wounded sound as he pressed forward, not demanding but trying to get closer without changing the nature of the kiss. His hand moved up to cup the back of Aziraphale's head, fingers carding through the silken curls with a gentle motion. "Angel... Aziraphale..." he breathed when they broke apart for a moment. His whole body trembled as he looked into the other's eyes before he had to close his own against the overwhelming emotions. 

"Crowley... I'm sorry..." Aziraphale murmured as tears gathered in his own eyes. He reached out and pulled Crowley to sit on the lounger beside him, arranging the bony demon to lay partially on him. He tucked his face in Crowley's bright red locks as the sun finished setting without either look at it again. The lights of the city started coming to life, bathing the two in an ethereal glow. 

"Don't be sorry," Crowley chided softly, voice reminiscent of when he'd been Warlock's nanny. Aziraphale snorted softly at the image even as he felt Crowley hold him him tightly to keep him as close as possible. "We're a pair of old idiots. We should have known so much sooner.. but we know now." 

"I don't want to go," Aziraphale admitted softly, voice cracking with emotion. "There's so much we haven't done. So much we haven't seen yet..." 

"I know," Crowley sighed softly, unwilling to lie to his angel and tell him that everything would be fine. Even if he was used to lying to people all the time, it always felt wrong with Aziraphale. He leaned into the other and sighed, taking deep breaths to bring the angel's scent deep into himself as though he could keep it inside of himself for the reset of eternity. "We'll figure something out."

Aziraphale's hands trembled in Crowley's grip but he nodded, eyes closed against the overwhelming as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

*#*#*

Hours later Aziraphale and Crowley came down from the roof to find Anathema and Newton laying on a couch together under a blanket. The rainbow of demons shushed them quietly as two read; Red and Green, while Blue cleaned and dusted, and Purple was busy putting books away. Yellow was no where to be seen for several moments before he came through the front door of the shop and miracled the bell silent. 

"Food?" Aziraphale asked as he tilted his head. "And what a wonderful job you've all done tidying up the shop. I never seem to find the time to get it done. So many distracting things..."

"We don' mind," Red offered as he grinned up from his book. He marked the page with some paper and stood, brushing his hands off on his trousers before offering it to the angel. "Pleased ta meet ya. We run into each other couple o' times, but you're not awful, for a dumb angel."

Aziraphale tried to keep his expression stern at the comment but realized it was the demon's way of deflecting that he actually kind of liked the angel. Which he wasn't supposed to do. Not at all. He chuckled softly and shook the other's hand. "Thank you. All of you for all of this. I truly appreciate it." 

Red blushed a bit; mostly hidden by his darker complexion, and moved back to his seat to get back to work. 

"Those are new," Aziraphale murmured to some of the books in the pile. 

"We brought 'em!" Yellow offered as he set the bags of food down. "Thought they might be helpful."

"How sweet of you," Aziraphale replied as he stroked a finger down one of the unfamiliar spines. "Or are you just trying to tempt the book collector in me?" 

There was a chorus of sputtering before they realized the angel was teasing them. They all smiled and got back to work after Yellow distributed the food. 

"This all looks lovely,"Aziraphale said as he looked over the spread of food. "Did you send them?"

Crowley held his hands up in surrender. "Not my plan. I was with you the whole time." 

"We can take some 'nitiative," Yellow offered as he carefully laid out napkins to keep the books safe from any potential mess that could be created by the food. "Gotta fuel up, then on ta more research." 

"Indeed," Aziraphale replied with a smile that just a little brittle in the face of the way the demon was grinning at him. He moved closer and took his usual seat which had been left open for him. 

"Any luck?" Crowley asked, trying to sound hopeful despite the feeling of crushing depression he could feel pressing down on him. He didn't hold out much hope. He couldn't be completely without hope, it was against his nature when the situation regarded his angel, but it was hard. He didn't want to admit that they might fail to save Aziraphale. They'd been together; in each others lives at any rate, sine the beginning of time. The very idea of having to go on for the rest of time without the angel; his angel, was almost too much to bear thinking. Crowley readjusted his sunglasses surreptitiously so no one would be able to see his eyes and the fact that he was breaking, slowly. 

"None as of yet, your Lordship," Red reported with a look that said he fully expected to be hit for failing the more powerful demon. He flinched when Crowley's hand came up and blinked in confusion when the hand only landed heavily on his shoulder. "Sir?"

"Not your fault," Crowley stated, not looking at the demon beside him. "Tough gig, tryin' to save an angel from fading. Never happened before. Any thoughts?" 

"He could try meditation," Green offered as he looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Says in a lot of these books that it can help 'find your inner light',. Not sure if that's what we're lookin' for, but worth a shot, yeah?"

"I don't see that it would hurt anything to try," Aziraphale offered. "Though I'm not sure how I'll be able to quiet my mind with so many people watching me." 

Right," Crowley grumbled low in his chest. "You lot, take ten, well see if this helps Aziraphale. Make yourselves scarce. The roof even, if you desire. Just ... away for bit." 

The rainbow of demons nodded and gathered food and books before heading out to the roof. They had been enjoying the time out of Hell and genuinely liked helping. At least when it came to Crowley and Aziraphale. The two weren't on any particular side and that made the mischief they could get into all the more alluring for some demons that had been labeled as disposable. They were the first sent into the dangerous or disgusting situations. Meant for busy work while the Princes and Dukes lounged around. 

"Now that lot's gone, you gonna try some Tibetan-level meditation?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I shall," Aziraphale replied as he sat up straight in his chair and adjusted his vest before smoothing it down and laying his hands in his lap. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to become a little slack while he tried to empty his mind. To reach for his 'inner light' as it were. For nearly ten minutes before he huffed and leaned back in the chair with a look of defeat. "I do not believe this is going to work..." he sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"You can't just give up..." Crowley stated with a look of devastation in his eyes that could be seen since his sunglasses had slid down on his face. 

"Oh no! Dear Crowley!" Aziraphale leaned forward to pull Crowley into a tight hug. "I'm not giving up! Not entirely. Just on this method. It's not working for me. But I'm willing to try other things. We can still look! I just don't believe the meditation is going to help. Never really worked for me before."

Crowley tucked his head under Aziraphale's chin and shuddered, eyes closed against the waves of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. He took a shuddering breath as he brought his emotions back under control, not willing to move unless Aziraphale made him move. Which was not about to happen any time soon. The angel liked him right where he was, thank you very much. 

"I was thinking," Aziraphale said softly as he gently carded his hands through the soft, bright read hair before him. "Maybe there's something to this ... feel joy and enhance your light thing we read. I'd like to visit our favorite places in London. I'll even let you drive as fast as you want so we don't have to waste time." 

Crowley pressed harder into Aziraphale's chest as he made a strange sound in his throat. 

"And I'd like to ... say good-bye, just in case this doesn't end well," Aziraphale said with a soft smile on his face that could be heard in his voice. He paused in his petting to press his cheek to the top of Crowley's head and breathed him in again. After pressing a gentle kiss on the demon's head he sat back up, hand moving again. "See the city. Thank Adam for stopping the End of Everything. Visit Saint Jame's Park. Have a picnic with you. And then go through the shop..." 

Crowley's hands spasmmed in Aziraphale's coat and dug into the angel's sides a bit as his jaw worked to say something. Anything. 

"And I have one request," Aziraphale stated firmly, hand still moving. He waited until he got an affirmative sound from Crowley. "I want you to stay with me. From now until ... the End. Whenever that might be. I want you to be the last thing I see in this World. The last thing I hear. The last thing I feel. You have been with me for so much, and I haven't always been the best of friends. I've been mean and petty. I've called you foul names and dismissed your feelings. I have no right to ask this of you, Crowley. But it's my last wish. I want you by my side. Right to the end." 

Crowley couldn't help the choked, pitiful noise that escaped him. He shook and shuddered as his body fought to figure out what it wanted to do. He finally felt hot tears escape, soaking into Aziraphale's perfect shirt as his hands gripped tighter as though he could keep Aziraphale with him through sheer force of will. It had worked on the Bentley for a while. But he could tell that wasn't going to be the case this time. 

Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen. 

"Oh Crowley," Aziraphale whispered as he pulled the other up a bit higher so Crowley could look him in the eye. The demon looked away, eyes pressed tightly shut to try to prevent the tears that were flowing freely down his face. "I'm so very sorry it took me so long to realize the truth. We're meant to be... and we spent so long denying that. Denying the Love between us. I'm surprised She didn't come down here and give us a right tongue lashing. Or beat us around the head until we understood." 

Crowley lurched forward a bit further and crawled into Aziraphale's lap as he hid his face in the angel's neck. "You can't leave me." 

"I don't want to, dear boy. Dear Crowley," Aziraphale replied with a shuddering breath of his own. "I know we've been working on this for a few days. And our relationship has been growing over the course of millennia... but this is how it is. We've been fools to think anything other than we're meant for each other. And I have to say that is my greatest regret." 

"You can't leave me, angel," Crowley said again, tone almost petulant. "I can't go on without you."

"You can. And you will. Take over the shop, spread mischief. Good and Evil. Don't let anyone define you," Aziraphale replied. "I'd like you to at least keep my books of prophecy safe. I'd hate for something untoward to happen to them." 

"Don't," Crowley's voice trembled as he tried to speak, voice sounding shattered and dragged over broken glass with barbwire that was all on fire. "Don't give me last requests..." 

"I'm sorry, my dear," Aziraphale replied as he barely managed to keep the waiver from his own voice but a tear still made it's way down his cheek to land in Crowley's hair and made the demon startle a bit when he realized the other was just as affected as he was. The hand in Crowley's hair tightened for a moment as a small shudder moved through Aziraphale. "We'll do what we can in the mean time, yes?"

Crowley swallowed hard but was unable to make himself speak. 

"Later," Aziraphale stated as he managed to get a hand around Crowley's lanky legs and drape them over the arm of the chair and find a more comfortable position for both of them as he settled back in his chair. They stayed like that for the better part of an hour. Anathema and Newt didn't stir from their place on the couch on the other side of the bookshop. The Rainbow Demon Squad stood at the bottom of the stairs, eyes damp as they looked over Crowley and Aziraphale resting in the chair. None of them spoke but carefully grabbed a few books and headed back to the roof to allow the two friends more time to themselves. 

*&*&*

The next morning ...

Aziraphale felt himself awoken by a hand on his shoulder, uncertain of when he could have possibly fallen asleep after the confession and discussion with Crowley. The demon hadn't been able to say what he was feeling, but it was abundantly obvious by his reactions to Aziraphale's confession and little speech. He blinked open his eyes and came face to face with none other than Crowley, sunglasses firmly in place to cover his eyes, but he looked better than the broken man he'd been when he'd finally fallen asleep in Aziraphale's arms. 

"Come on, Zira," Crowley stated with a look that spoke volumes. He held out a hand. "We've got a few things for you to try while we drive. The RDS found a few things we can do on the move. And one that needs us to be somewhere that's away from the city. We can find some nice wooded area on the way to Taddfield. You said you wanted to speak with Adam and his friends. We'd better get going," Crowley's voice was even and calm, but there was so little movement from him that it was obvious that he was doing his best to keep himself together. 

"That sounds lovely," Aziraphale replied as he took the offered hand and stood, not really needing the help at the moment but knowing that it made Crowley feel useful when the whole situation they found themselves in seemed designed to make them feel as powerless as possible for two immortal beings that had been around since the beginning of human history. 

"You all 'ave a good time," Red called. "We'll hold down the fort. Make sure none of the originals get sold. Only the ones on the list, Mister Fell." Red gave a wink from his place at the table again, looking for all the world like he had one of the best assignments in the universe. There was a moment when he paused and his eyebrows drew together and he took in an unneeded breath to steady himself. He looked confused for a moment as he looked around his brethren and noted they all seemed to feel the same thing at the same time. 

"You're feeling loss," Crowley announced. "Comes with actually giving a Heaven Blessed care about anyone or anything. Welcome to Earth." 

"Pardon, but what's the RDS?" Aziraphale asked with a pause, eyebrows drawn together in thought. 

"Oh, right... them," Crowley replied as he gestured to the demons that had willingly come to help with Aziraphale's issue. "Rainbow Demon Squad. You know, for when you're calling or referring to them as a group." 

"Ah," Aziraphale made the word feel like a compliment with just a hint of confusion and disappointment. "Right. Keep the shop tidy. We'll be back later." 

"Be careful!" Anathema said from her place beside Newt on the couch they'd been sleeping on the night before. She bit her lip. looking for all the world like there was more she wanted to say but uncertain if it would be welcomed. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and after a moment she shut her mouth with a clack and nodded once before sitting back down. 

"We will," Aziraphale replied as he gathered his coat and followed Crowley out of the shop and into the familiar territory of the Bentley. There was a feeling of love from the car itself; possibly a leftover from Adam's reboot of the World, before Crowley slid into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. "Crowley!" 

"Yes, angel?" Crowley asked as he popped a CD in the player and Queen started playing softly through the speakers. 

"Thank you," Aziraphale stated as he realized his usual reprimand wouldn't likely be welcomed and that Crowley had reverted to his 'crazy driving' to bring Aziraphale some kind of normalcy. It was a sweet gesture from someone that pretended to not have a heart. This was the creature he'd started to fall for at the Garden. The one that had shown displeasure at the thought of kids drowning because of what adults had been doing. The one that showed a poor carpenter from Galilee all the kingdoms of the world, just because he'd been a kind and brilliant young man. The very same that helped with Shakespeare and had saved him from the Spanish Inquisition. The very one who had saved him in Germany and foiled Nazi plots.

"Shut it," Crowley growled a bit but there was a ghost of a smile on his face as he deftly wove through the London traffic like it wasn't even there. They crossed the M25 with a grimace but made good time out to Taddfield. There was no fanfare just a quiet arrival on a mild Saturday morning where the Them were playing out in the woods. 

Aziraphale stepped out of the Bentley and straightened his jacket. The Them stopped their fame as Adam froze and looked to the Angel and Demon that had given him the confidence to stop the Apocalypse. He wan over to them, the Them behind him with looks of curiosity on their faces as they watched the two 'adults' approach them. 

"Hello, Adam," Aziraphale greeted with a cheery smile on his face as the young man approached. 

"Aziraphale... and Crowley, right?" Adam asked as he bit his lip a little in thought. 

"Absolutely correct!" Aziraphale said with a bright smile on his face. "We don't have a lot of time to visit at the moment, I'm afraid." 

"Is something wrong?" Pepper asked, face stern as thought she knew there was going to be an announcement of another world ending battle just around the corner. 

"Straight to the point," Aziraphale said with a sad smile. He rather liked the young lady and her spunk. "There's been ...well, you see..." 

Crowley scowled and huffed. "Just tell them you're ill, angel," he stated loud enough to be heard, but low enough for Aziraphale to let it feel like more of a suggestion than the order it clearly was meant to be. Crowley didn't want to share what little time Aziraphale had left beating around the bush. Any of them, really. 

"You're sick?" Adam asked, eyes wide. 

"I'm afraid so," Aziraphale replied with a tight-lipped and sad smile. 

"I didn't think angels could get sick," Wensleydale offered with a look that said he'd love to get his hands on some books to research the topic. Brian stood at the back with a frown on is face while Pepper looked for all the world like a kid that had been told Christmas was canceled. 

"They normally can't," Aziraphale replied, hoping to reassure the kids. 

"Is this my fault?" Adam asked with a look of growing horror on his face. "I did't fix you right before I lost my powers, did I?"

"I doubt it, my boy," Aziraphale replied hastily, hoping to prevent a meltdown. "This is something different. It's more like I'm fading. But calling it being sick is the best way to describe it." 

"Can't you just ... brighten up again?" Brian asked with the innocence of someone that normally found the most absurdly simple answers worked the best. "You know, like a new bulb or polishin' the silver?"

"We are trying that," Aziraphale replied with a blink of astonishment at the boy's insight. Only a few words and Brian was onto the very thing Aziraphale, Crowley and the rest at the bookshop had been working on. "But I do appreciate your input. Very intuitive." 

Brian beamed. He'd never been told he was insightful. Ever.

"Trouble is it's not working," Crowley glowered and looked away, leaning against a nearby tree to affect a bored state, but the way he kept glancing at Aziraphale destroyed that illusion. Not that anyone present was inclined to comment. 

"Man! I wish I still had my powers! I could'a fixed you right up," Adam huffed as he kicked at the ground. Dog whined and nuzzled against his leg. "I know Dog," Adam said as he reached down to pet the hound. 

"That would have been lovely, and I appreciate the thought. I just wanted to say how nice it was to meet you all. You give us such hope for the future of humanity. A boy that was destined to end everything and saved it because of the love of his friends," Aziraphale wiped a bit of moisture from his eyes. "You really are Human Incarnate." 

Adam gave a watery smile as he nodded. It was unbecoming of him to show so much emotion, he was supposed to be the leader after. And leaders were supposed to have it together all the time. He finally shrugged off the mantle of leadership and walked over to Aziraphale. "Thank you," he finally managed as he hugged Aziraphale for just a few moments and got a hug in return. The other children each came up to hug around Adam for just a moment before turning to look at Crowley with a look that said they'd all rather be elsewhere, mostly due to the glower. 

"I don't do the whole 'touchy-feely' bit, that's his job," Crowley stated as he pushed off from his tree when the children had moved back to stand a few feet away. 

"Right, well, hopefully we'll meet again, on a better occasion," Aziraphale said before following Crowley back to the Bentley and shutting the door. The Them watched as the car drove off. The children hung around for a few minutes while the car disappeared before going back to their hangout to think over what they'd just witnessed. 

*&*&*

In the woods outside Taddfield ... 

"This looks like a good enough spot," Crowley stated. "Also the witch said the ley lines are particularly strong here. Probably our best bet." 

"Thank you," Aziraphale stated as he stepped out of the Bentley, he watched as Crowley went to the boot of the car to pull out a basket of supplies. There were two more baskets but the demon didn't say anything as he closed the boot. He followed as Crowley seemed to glare at the ground, walking for over a mile but sticking close to the angel. 

Crowley finally paused at the edge of a clearing and handed Aziraphale the basket with a distracted, "Hold this... please." The demon stalked over the clearing, pausing to glare and shake his head from time to time before he finally made a noise of triumph and dragged his heel through the dirt and gestured for Aziraphale to come over. 

"Ah, a convergence point," Aziraphale said with a nod as he looked over the spot, having realized the demon was looking for something on another plane. "Looks very busy. And powerful."

"And full of positive energy," Crowley replied as he took the basket back and pulled out a small bit of fabric that was decorated with complicated symbols, followed by several large colored crystals that he set along the edges in what looked to be a specific pattern. When he was done he reached into the basket and pulled out two glass bottles filled with what looked like water and a page that had handwritten instructions. He looked over the notes, folded the page to a bit in the middle and looked up. "Okay, you can put the basket down. We've got to have you drink this," he handed a bottle to Aziraphale who had just managed to set the basket down gently. "And I drink this while you stand in the middle. Water from the same source. And then I read this," he jabbed the paper with one slim finger. "Then you read. Then we read ... or recite. I know how good your memory is. Then we concentrate on the 'positive' energy." 

Aziraphale smiled softly at the comment abut his memory. Crowley had a good memory for ideas, but he wasn't one that like to focus on learning. Loved his movies and even the radio dramas. He might have had a little something to do with the panic over the 'War of the Worlds' broadcast. The fainting spells and terror. It had been meant as a joke to get people to be a little paranoid... he'd managed to fix it by allowing Aziraphale to 'thwart' him and getting people to hear the announcement between the breaks that clearly stated it was a radio play. That had been a fascinating afternoon. "Sounds good to me." 

"Right," Crowley nodded to himself and walked over, checking the crystals again and then taking his place at the north. He read over the paper and tucked his sunglasses in his pocket. "Says it would be stronger with more people. But we're not really people. Figure the connect we've got's better than numbers. But it says we should maintain eye contact whenever possible." 

Aziraphale's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Of course, dear boy." 

Crowley scowled a bit before he cracked open his bottle. He'd miracled the water himself from a high mountain stream they'd visited after the great flood. He'd hated that whole incident, but the two had found fresh water for Noah and his family and had been more than willing to help out with the whole repopulating the animals of the world. It was one of the first times the two had agreed on something. 

Aziraphale followed suit, taking small sips of the water. He could sense how fresh and clean the water was, and the love behind where the water had been acquired. He let his eyes drift shut for a moment as he took in all of the emotions and thoughts ... the intent behind the water. 

Crowley drank from his bottle as his own memories flooded him. How Aziraphale had worked hard and risked a lot to save the demon from disaster when the Flood had come. When they'd managed to scare several families into leaving their ancestral homes and to get to the mountains where they could find shelter from the rains and rising water. There hadn't been anything in the instructions that said anything about saving children by encouraging their families to leave the land of their ancestors. 

"Is that about right?" Aziraphale asked as he'd downed a third of the bottle. 

"Looks it to me," Crowley replied as he shook the memories from his head and looked at his own bottle, down one third. He read aloud from the paper in some ancient language neither of them had bothered to learn but could tell what the intention was behind the spell. That was really all that was needed to call on the powers of ancient magics. The crystals started glowing a bit a he read, finally igniting brightly on the last word. They both drank from the bottles. 

Aziraphale took the paper and realized it was Crowley's familiar scrawl on the page. He gave a faint smile at the care Crowley had used to make sure his scribbles were legible and read from the paper. the crystals glowed brighter and he could feel a tingling for a few moments. The feeling faded as he handed the paper back and waited. 

Crowley scowled slightly as he picked up his bottle. "Okay, we finish these," he shook his bottle for emphasis. "Then we say the last bit together. And it'll be done. Feel anything yet?" 

Aziraphale shook his head. He didn't want to get the demon's hopes up at a tingle. It could have been from anything. He took his last drink from the bottle and watched as Crowley timed it to finish at the same time. They recited the spell together one last time. The light in the crystals flared much brighter, rivaling the sun for a few rainbow colored seconds before the light faded. 

"That was interesting," Crowley noted, a note of hope in his voice. "Feel anything?"

"I felt... something. Not sure if it helped. Certainly didn't do any ill," Aziraphale stated for a moment a he took stock of himself. He paused, statue still, for several second before shrugging. "Not as achy?" 

"Bah, that's all fine and good ... but I'd like my angel to stay with me," Crowley grumbled as he snatched the bottles and threw them and the paper into the basket. He waited until the glow in the crystals had faded before getting Aziraphale off the cloth and rolling it all back up to joint the rest of the junk; it was junk in Crowley's mind now, into the basket before stomping off to the Bentley again. 

"I do appreciate the effort. All of it," Aziraphale stated as he kept pace with Crowley who instinctively stomped at a slower pace than most angry people because Aziraphale wasn't as good at keeping up at a fast pace. "Even the water. You're very thoughtful, you know." 

Crowley made an indistinct sound of irritation but seemed to perk up a bit. There was a slight softening around his eyes and mouth and he straightened his spine a little. His normal swagger seemed to enter back into his steps again. They made good time getting back to the Bentley as they went. Though the two didn't speak it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just one of long companionship. 

"Back to London? I thought we might go to the Park and have lunch," Crowley said, trying to look anywhere but at Aziraphale as the other settled in the passenger seat. He leaned back as the car roared to life and pulled onto the roar with a feeling of loss. He kept keys on the road for a few moments as the sound of Queen's 'Another One Bites the Dust' by Bastille played through the radio. 

A soft thump drew Crowley's attention and he felt his heart; the one his corporation seemed to need but he often forgot about, leap into this throat. Aziraphale was slumped against the window, body completely unmoving and eyes closed. Crowley tried to swallow past the uncomfortable lump as he pulled off the road and threw the Bentley in park so he could scoot across the bench seat. He placed a shaking hand on Aziraphale's neck, checking for a pulse. Aziraphale startled at the contact and blinked his eyes open sleepily, not focused on anything just yet. 

"Everything alright?" Aziraphale asked as gave a soft smile to Crowley and reached over to place a soothing hand on the demon's shoulder. He gave into the temptation and pulled the other close as he felt the shuddering breath that wracked Crowley's body. "I'm sorry if I scared you... enough to pull over on the side of the M25..." 

Crowley made a broken noise as he breathed in Aziraphale's scent. He shuddered as he let the breath out and nodded a bit. 

Aziraphale held his friend, knowing how many things were going through his mind. He could literally feel the energy and emotion swirling through the other. "I'm still here with you, my dear friend." 

Crowley hated displays of emotion. Especially from himself. He'd prided himself on being the cool, laid back demon with great ideas, good style, and a brilliant way with words. He'd never imagined something like this happening. He'd never imagined in a millennia or two that something so permanent could possibly happen to Aziraphale. Inconvenient discorporation? Maybe. Death? Never. Fading away like color in the sun? So distant it was beyond the edges of the known universe in the ever expanding blackness of what-has-not-yet-become. 

"We can stay here as long as you like," Aziraphale soothed as he let his fingers bury themselves in the silken crimson strands. 

Crowley nodded, took a few deep inhales before pulling himself upright and nodding. "I'm fine." 

"Of course you are, dear Crowley," Aziraphale said, feeling warmth suffuse him as he changed his endearment. It felt right. Almost like an old jacket that fit perfectly after years of gentle wear and thoughtful preservation. Something that had been a long time coming. 

"Right... to the park then. Feed the ducks. Have a picnic?" Crowley asked as they merged back into the low traffic of the M25. Other motorists looked angry and irritated in equal parts. Some honking as though that might make the rest of the cars move at a pace more to their liking. Crowley scoffed at the traffic as he wove between cars, miraculously making and finding spaces that shouldn't have been there. Aziraphale looked at the clock and realized the demon was trying to get to the park before 3 pm when the earliest work schedules started to leave. But just after the lunch rush had gone. 

Just so the two of them could have the park as to themselves as possible without having to resort to heavy magic use, or going in the middle of the night when it was somewhat frowned upon. 

"Bloody traffic," Crowley growled under his breath as they continued to make headway. The Bentley almost seemed to magic itself away from other cars and the barriers in a way that defied the laws of physics as they wove through the traffic. When one thought about it, that wasn't likely to be far from the truth. After all, Crowley had managed to keep the Bentley in once piece to drive more than a hundred miles to an airbase just through the power of his imagination. "We'll be there soon, angel." 

Aziraphale felt a flush of warmth and love at the promise and nickname. Now that they'd talked and shared their feelings it was almost overwhelming how much he could feel from the demon. Almost as though once the flood gate had been destroyed there was no going back to the way things had been. He only wished that he had more time to truly enjoy it. That they weren't so pressed for time after the six thousand years they'd shared up to this point. He took a bracing breath, eyes closed to enjoy the familiar sensation of Crowley's driving, and to push down his own feelings of being overwhelmed. He wanted to be strong for the both of them for as long as he could. 

Crowley made record time in getting to the park. The yellow lines in the 'No Parking Zone' diligently rolled up for him. Knowing better than to contradict an angel and a demon at this hour. The lines curved around the Bentley and made a little room on the outside while the curb dropped to make an easier step up. Crowley went to the boot and pulled out a different basket. A little bigger than the other two, black with white linen lining it and a golden wood and blue painted handle. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at the basket but didn't say anything. It was clear he'd picked up the basket a long time ago and had been working up to the picnic since the 70's when the angel had given him the holy water. 

"Come on, angel," Crowley grumbled, trying to keep from looking like he cared but making sure Aziraphale with right next to him. They quickly found a nice spot, somewhat secluded from the rest of the visitors to the park and under a couple of trees to dissipate the harsh glare of the sun. Crowley stopped and reached into the basket and pulled out a large blanket for the two of them to sit on. It was an old geometrically designed quilt. Just as the lines on the road had shifted, the ground moved to smooth out so that there were no strange lumps in the ground as they sat. The next thing to come out of the basket was a set of wine glasses and a bottle of very, very old wine that Crowley miracled open with a snap of his fingers. He carefully poured the wine and reached into the basket again. He pulled out three kinds of brioche, one basic, one chocolate, and one with small berries. 

"Oh, that looks lovely!" Aziraphale said excitedly as his eyes sparkled. He sat down on the blanket, making himself comfortable and picking up his own glass of wine. He took a brief sniff and sighed softly, it was a perfect vintage. 

"There's a bit more," Crowley replied hesitantly, hand halfway into the basket. 

"Well, don't let me stop you," Aziraphale replied with a wave of his hand and a soft smile. 

Crowley dug into the basket again and pulled out a box with small sandwiches, the kind he'd seen Aziraphale eat on multiple occasions, and a box with several small deserts. Nothing big, but all the same, an impressive spread. He pulled out two cloth napkins and a plate with some flatware. "Well, don't let it all go to waste." 

"Is that brioche from France?" Aziraphale asked as he looked at the treat with a bit of suspicion. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." 

"Bah, remember when you nearly got discorporated in order to get good crepes and brioche? Didn't think the crapes would be alright in the car," Crowley waved a dismissive hand. He'd have had to miracle himself to France and back to make sure the brioche came out alright. Conjuring it over tended to leave a strange flavor. No one was ever sure why, but that was the way it had to be done. Especially if you had Aziraphale's refined tastes. 

"Thank you, ever so much, darling," Aziraphale replied with as much emotion as he could manage. He watched as Crowley's scowl deepened, but the upturn of his lips and the very mild blush that came to his cheeks said how happy he was with the thanks and endearment. "It all smells so delightful. You are going to be partaking in this too, right?" 

Crowley looked over the spread and shrugged. He usually didn't eat much during their lunches. If he bothered to eat at all. He preferred to drink. Usually alcohol or coffee... the occasional tea. But if Aziraphale wanted him to, he'd probably find a way to get the angel the moon. "I suppose I could be tempted to help you with this." 

Aziraphale's smile was almost blinding in its intensity. "That would be quite lovely." 

Some American tourists were staring at the two with looks of utter confusion on their faces. They seemed to be confused as to why two well dressed men were sitting under a tree having a picnic of all things. One nudged the other and pointed, saying something no one else was able to hear. There was a scowl and heated words before the irritated one stomped over and stood before the lounging demon and brightly smiling angel. 

"Can I help you?" Aziraphale asked, tone friendly, smile still on his face. 

"My friend..." the scowling man began before looking over his shoulder at the other man waiting in what now appeared to be a tour group. "Well..." 

"Spit it out," Crowley growled, irritated that someone was wasting his time with his angel. 

"My boyfriend wants to know how long you've been together," the man finally spat out with a look of worry and almost terror on his face. 

"What?" Crowley's anger melted away into a cute level of confusion. He'd been expecting vitriol or disgust at two men together. He sputtered a bit and flailed at Aziraphale helplessly. "I'm not the nice one!"

Aziraphale stood gracefully, after setting his glass down. He walked over to the young man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, allowing the aura of peace and knowledge to surround him. "It's been a lifetime and more, yet realization came to us only recently. We've always known how we felt ourselves, but not how the other felt. It's," he waved his hand in a vague circle. "Well, it's a learning process, really. You have to learn how to read the other. And know how to tell the other how you feel. Especially when it's hard and when it's the most important." 

The young man looked at Aziraphale like he'd just given him the answer to life, the universe and everything. He smiled brightly for a moment before nodding. "Thank you!" he said as he practically bounded off. 

"You know, you never did truly answer his question... and it was pretty straight forward," Crowley laughed from his place lounging on the blanket again. His sunglasses had slipped down a bit to reveal the mirth shinning in his eyes. He watched as Aziraphale carefully sat back down, back straight as he settled in again, eyes alighting on the food. 

The Americans waved at them before the tour group moved on. 

"Humans can be so strange," Crowley noted at he took out a knife and started piecing out the deserts. 

"Says the snake that helped stop the end of the world from happening," Aziraphale replied without looking at Crowley as he speared a bit of brioche and popped it in his mouth. He made a happy noise at the exquisite flavor, he smiled at his companion of the last six thousand years and noted the pain that was clearly etched on the other's face. Aziraphale's smile faded a bit as he realized he was the one putting the look of devastation on Crowley's face. 

"Eh," Crowley grunted dismissively, trying to seem unaffected. He failed miserably, but Aziraphale appreciated the effort the other was putting forth on his behalf. He picked up one of the small sandwiches and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly as he watched Aziraphale make his way around the spread, enjoying a little bit from each selection. 

"You know, it's quite a lovely day," Aziraphale observed as the sun passed it's zenith to start the decent back down again. "I do wish we'd do this more often." 

Crowley swallowed hard at the present tense. He knew Aziraphale was trying hard, but it didn't make it hurt any less to know his angel was ... short on time. "Do you feel ... you know?" 

"It was a lovely little boost. Took away the aches, but I'm afraid I'm still," Aziraphale swallowed hard, knowing how much it was going to affect Crowley. "Fading." 

Crowley wanted nothing more than to scream and rant and rail against the unfairness of the universe and God's infinite wisdom. How could the Almighty allow someone like Aziraphale fade away into nothingness while Crowley got away Scot-free? How could someone that was such a great; nearly pure, example of Love for all Mankind while still being a part of them ... be condemned to this? The other part of him wanted to curl up on Aziraphale again and weep for the millennia they had lost to being decent; not truly good, soldiers for their respective sides. And yet another part wanted to run away with Aziraphale and give him everything he'd never had in the long years he'd been alive. All the things he'd denied himself because it 'wasn't proper' or his side wouldn't approve. Crowley settled for making a choked sound that was too soft for any human nearby to hear, and reached out for Aziraphale's hand to hold tightly for a few moments while he managed to get himself back together. 

Aziraphale held back just as tightly, while he sat and rubbed a thumb over the other's knuckles soothingly. He wasn't sure which of them it was comforting more. Crowley because he could feel that Aziraphale was still here with him, alive. Or Aziraphale because he could feel Crowley still by his side, and loving him. 

*&*&*

Roughly an hour later the two packed up their picnic. Crowley insisted on carrying the basket as he walked close to Aziraphale and they tossed their left over bread to the ducks. There was companionable silence between them again. The comfortable old silence of friends that had shared nearly everything and were just enjoying each other's company. 

They were headed up the stairs to where the Bentley was parked, Crowley a few steps ahead of Aziraphale; almost halfway up when the demon heard a strange sound and turned to see the angel stumble several steps up from the landing. Crowley's eyes widened and he dropped the basket; heedless of the contents, and moved faster than a human could possibly follow to catch his angel before his head could make contact with the cement stairs or landing. They ended up in a heap with Crowley acting as a cushion for Aziraphale, eyes wide and worried behind his sunglasses. 

"Zira?" Crowley finally managed as he looked over the angel only to note the other seemed a bit confused as to how he managed to get into the position he currently found himself. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, eyebrows drawn together in his confusion. 

"I'm right here, angel," Crowley assured him. "What happened?"

"I think I fainted for a moment. I don't know for certain, but I felt a bit ... floaty for a moment and then I opened my eyes and here you are hovering over me looking quite unsettled," Aziraphale tried for a light tone but even he was freaked out by what had just happened. "Are you alright, dear boy?" 

Crowley made a strange series of noises as his mind and mouth fought over what he should say first. He huffed, made a quiet noise of frustration, then managed to get his mind back in gear. "I'm fine. You're the one that nearly cracked his head open," Crowley managed to hiss out just as he realized there were people stopping to stare at the. He gave a soft growl and snapped his fingers, miracling the attention away from them. He gave a soft sigh, all anger and irritation gone in the wake of feeling incredibly old and worn out. "Come on, angel. Let's get you back to your bookshop." 

"That sounds good to me," Aziraphale replied as he slowly rolled to his knees and found a hand waiting for him at eye level as Crowley had managed to slither out from under him to get to his feet first, just to be able to help Aziraphale to his feet. "Thank you, dear." 

Crowley swallowed hard as he pulled Aziraphale to his feet and thoughts threatened to swamp him but he didn't say anything. Merely pushed the thoughts and feelings aside in favor of enjoying his time with Aziraphale, no matter how short that time might be. "I'd happily catch you any time."

Aziraphale smiled at the statement and squeezed Crowley's hand as they finished the climb to the Bentley. 

There was a confused traffic warden in the process of writing up a ticket despite the fact there was no sign against it parking there. The sign wouldn't dare show itself until Crowley was gone. And the yellow stripes hadn't moved any closer to the Bentley but did seem a bit thicker, almost like they were trying to keep the Bentley safe. And the traffic warden is having none of it. He'd walked this beat a million times and knew, deep inside, there can't be a car parked here. No matter how nice the car is. It's against the law and there needs to be a ticket written for it. 

"I wouldn't bother," Aziraphale stated loftily as he was led to the passenger seat and settled in as the traffic warden's ticket book burst into flames that didn't burn him but the book was less than ash. 

Crowley cackled as he hopped in the driver's seat and peeled out, leaving the very confused traffic warden staring after them. 

"That was nice," Aziraphale stated with a contented sigh. He folded his hands in his lap, slightly cradling his stomach in the way of the nicely fully and indulgently happy. 

"And what a finish," Crowley replied with a giggle. "The look on his face was priceless." 

"Well, he deserved it. The lines stated you could be there," Aziraphale replied as though it was the most logical thing in the world. He smiled to Crowley. "And those tickets are ridiculous." 

Crowley nodded and enjoyed the drive. He let his arm drift over the back of the bench seat, long arm stretched out to lay a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. He felt the way the other shrugged into the motion and let his hand move to rest on the back of the angel's neck and gently scratch at the short hairs there. 

Aziraphale sighed softly, truly content for the moment. The drive was neither short, nor long. It simply was, and the two supernatural creatures enjoyed the relative silence of the car. 

*&*&*

Crowley sat in front of the bookshop and spotted the activity inside. The RDS were moving about, two were sitting and talking over a book while the others seemed busy cleaning and fetching and moving between the seated demons and Anathema and Newt. It was so domestic it put his teeth on edge but made his heart swell at the same time. "Hey, Zira..." he started but stopped when he noticed that the angel had fallen asleep again. The angelic face was smoothed out in sleep, all signs of pain and worry gone, making him look years younger than his corporation seemed. 

The demon couldn't bring himself to wake the angel. It might be wasting time Aziraphale didn't have, but if it meant that he would be more lively and able to be with them; with Crowley, the demon thought fiercely. It would be worth it. His hand shook as it reached out to place a gentle hand on the angel's shoulder, knowing he'd have a crick in his neck if he stayed like that for too long. 

"Hm, yes?" Aziraphale replied with a slow blink. The soft smile that came to his face was both heartwarming and heart wrenching. He reached up with one warm hand and placed it on Crowley's hand to hold it in place before he leaned forward, bringing their faces close together. "Crowley?" 

"Yes, angel?" Crowley asked, whole body coiled with tension. He didn't dare move for fear of breaking the delicate tension in the car. 

"Tell me this is a bad idea," Aziraphale begged in a breathy whisper. 

"It's a terrible idea," Crowley replied as they moved closer, pressed hip to hip, sharing breath as they stared at each other. Eyes unable to focus for the lack of distance but neither was willing to pull away from the other. The crushing feeling of their time rapidly slipping away made them bolder than they would have believed possible. 

"Awful," Aziraphale agreed before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Crowley's with a sound of sweet relief and desperation. He felt the familiar hands move up to hold onto the lapels of the jacket, pulling him insistently forward. 

Crowley opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue tangle with Aziraphale's in an indecent exploration of each other. An act of pure love between the two friends. The two who had been more to each other for over six thousand years. There was a noise; neither knew who made it, and they turned towards each other and pressed closer as though they couldn't stand the distance between them as eyes finally slid shut. 

Time lost meaning in the Bentley, and despite the fact that neither being in the car had done anything more than press close as the windows were starting to fog up as their respective auras filled the space and forced the air inside to heat up against the cool Soho evening. When they finally broke apart there was a charged feeling in the air, but nothing frantic. 

"We should head inside," Aziraphale said after a few moments of just sitting with Crowley. 

"Yeah, inside," Crowley agreed, sounding a little lost.

"Come then," Aziraphale stated as he slid towards the door with a herculean effort. He gave a sad smile at the look of disappointment on Crowley's face. "Work to be done." 

"Bless the work," Crowley grumbled under his breath as he followed, wishing he could just wrap Aziraphale in his arms and wings and make the rest of the world go away. Or stop time for the two of them. Give them all the time in the world, but it had been hard enough to take Adam, Aziraphale, and himself into the pocket of space time. He'd been drained for days. This would be so much worse and he wasn't sure if he could handle losing Aziraphale when his strength ran out. Crowley took a moment to shake the thoughts form his head as he moved around the car to walk beside Aziraphale. There was a warm feeling of familiarity when he was next to the angel. 

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Aziraphale stated as they made it to the door. He reached out and took Crowley's hand for a moment, squeezing tightly with a wealth of feeling and emotion attached to the gesture. They locked eyes for a few seconds before breaking apart to walk inside. 

"Any luck?" Red asked as he looked up with all the enthusiasm of a puppy who's owner had just come home. There was a hopeful smile on his face and the rest of the room looked at the arrivals with various looks of anticipation, worry, and question. 

"Cured the aches," Aziraphale hedged with the look one gives when they don't want to give bad news but that's the only news they have to give. His eyebrows drew together as the others in the room realized what he meant. It hadn't been successful, and a glance around the shop showed many books had been gone through, and most had been discarded into the 'not helpful' pile. It was rather disheartening to see so many books and yet, no answers for the problem that the angel faced. Anathema looked disappointed in herself and Newt had a look of wretched failure in his eyes. "Ah... I see the success rate is as I feared. Well, it's not all for naught! We've found the things that don't work. Hopefully that means we're on the track towards the things that do." 

"How can you be so ... hopefully all the time, Mister Aziraphale?" Yellow asked with a slow blink and a look that said he wished he could have that level of confidence and faith in the Universe. 

"It's in my job description. Next to 'thwarting wiles' and just before 'performing blessings'," Aziraphale replied with a smile that made his eyes crinkle in amusement. 

"Right then... anything new to report?" Crowley asked, changing the topic to things he found far more important. Like saving Aziraphale's life. He had a scowl on his face, but it wasn't actually directed at anyone, just one aimed at the universe in general. 

"Nothing new. Whole lotta the same stuff, over an' over again," Red reported with a dejected look that said he was expecting to be yelled at any moment for his failure to bring them good news. 

"Right, well," Crowley turned scowl still on his face until he noted the expression on the other demon's face. His expression softened significantly. "Nothing to be helped. Not like this is a common occurrence. Can't just Google it and find the answer, right?" 

"Google the answer?" Red asked with his head cocked to the side a bit. "You mean like on the internet?"

"Hell is in the stone ages.." Crowley groaned in dismay as he cast his eyes up and then down before rolling them to look over at Aziraphale with a long suffering sigh. "Seriously?"

"Heaven is no better, dear boy," Aziraphale replied with a slight smile that was quickly edging towards a laugh. "They're just ahead of the stone ages... maybe a century or two. Memos aren't carved in stone, that's an improvement, right?" 

Crowley couldn't help the laugh that was dragged out of him at the image of stuffy angels primly chiseling out reports while Gabriel sniffed haughtily in the background and correcting 'penmanship' and of Michael having to stamp approval on requisitions. 

"Home offices can be quite behind the times," Aziraphale added as he picked up a random book to start flipping through the pages. "Sadly I'm not as familiar with the internet, though I have found emojis to be quite entertaining!" 

Crowley gave Aziraphale a look that spoke volumes. "Right..." 

Aziraphale smiled softly. "You know the eggplant emoji isn't just an eggplant? And with the rain droplets..." 

Crowley silenced Aziraphale with a hand over the angel's mouth and look of horror on the demon's. "That's enough right there." 

Aziraphale smiled with his eyes but acquiesced to the request. 

"Right, you lot look for anything new. I'm taking him out," Crowley stated. "Don't know where. Just out. If you need us, ring me." 

Aziraphale didn't have time to argue as he was bodily hauled out the door and into the Bentley. He sat in the passenger seat a little startled by the sudden exit. "Did I say something? Are you alright?" 

Crowley made a strange noise. Then a series of noises before he managed to sputter out actual words. "I wanna try something, angel. Away from pryin' eyes," Crowley managed as he kicked the car into gear and took off. Away from Soho, Taddfield. From everything familiar. To the beach where he'd been wanting to take Aziraphale for a long time but had never had the courage to ask. He stepped out and offered his hand and was pleasantly surprised when the offer was taken and Aziraphale let himself be lead to the edge of the water. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked softly, eyes moving between Crowley and the sky. 

"You know... I helped make a lot of those," Crowley offered as he miracled a blanket for them to sit on. He sat down after helping the angel settle. "Did a lot of work with nebulae. Few stars, but I really liked making the beginnings of galaxies. She seemed to like my work too." There was a soft sigh before the demon turned to Aziraphale. "I wanna ... I know it's something we'd probably wait to do, and I don't want to rush you. But I also think it might help. I don't have a way of knowing for certain, but I don't want to leave any stone unturned." 

"Are you asking to have sex with me, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked bluntly, a look of confusion on his face. 

"No! Well, yes, later. But not right now. I want... when we were kissing before. The way our auras lined up against each other..." Crowley bit his lip in nervousness as his mouth refused to let the words line up properly. "I want to mingle our auras. Demons were once angels ... and maybe my power can help stop the fadin'?" 

Aziraphale was deathly silent and as unmoving as a statue as he stared at Crowley. It was something beyond intimate and not often done. 

"I ... I feel like your my Soulmate. Like we were meant to be together," Crowley explained lamely as he ran a hand through his own hair in a self-soothing motion. He couldn't believe he'd actually brought up his crazy idea and the way Aziraphale was looking at him, he was starting to have regrets at bringing it up all. "You know what? You're right. Dumb idea. Worst, should'a never brought it up." 

"No," Aziraphale finally managed to get out. He paused and took a breath; animated once more, and laid a gentle hand on Crowley's arm. "I think it's a huge step. And ... I want it. I just wasn't expecting it so soon. And for it to sound so ..." 

"Stupid?" Crowley huffed with a sigh, not looking at Aziraphale. 

"Perfect," Aziraphale corrected as he put a gentle finger under Crowley's chin to force him to look up and meet Aziraphale's dark blue eyes. "How do you want to...? Is that why you brought us to a beach away from everything in the middle of the night. Under the stars you helped to create?"

Crowley's pale cheeks warmed with emotion but he nodded after locking yellow snake eyes with the stormy blue before him. 

"Should we star with a kiss?" Aziraphale asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"That sounds fantastic to me," Crowley replied softly as he moved forward to straddle the angel's lap. His long legs framed Aziraphale's perfectly as he settled into the cradle of the other's lap and leaned forward to press his lips gently to the angel's with a soft sigh. He felt like the world was melting around them. Time held no meaning as the stars moves slowly in the sky while theirs lips pressed together, slowly opening for more. Neither had made an Effort so there was no real urgency or uncomfortable bits to move out of the way to stay as close together as possible. 

Aziraphale made a noise as he pushed forward and his dulled wings sprang from his back, the faint image of eyes across them as his halo manifested. Crowley whined as clever fingers wound into his red hair and adjusted the kiss further, encouraging him to follow suit. Crowley pulled back to gasp as his own wings spread, black as the darkest parts of space but Aziraphale could now see that was a lie. There were small bits of color, nothing like the image left behind by Death's wings, but the impression of stars and galaxies. Likely a remnant from when Crowley had been an angel. The halo behind Crowley's head was darkened like tarnished silver, and broken in the middle but there was still a light shining from the depths of it. Red and gold with shots of gold. He opened his eyes and they were glowing with the image of his aura as he locked with Aziraphale's own glowing blue eyes. 

"Zira," Crowley breathed as he leaned forward and let his eyes slide shut once more and they kissed again. Their auras and wings seemed to mingle, slowly bleeding into each other. colors and lights mixed and some of Crowley's feathers seemed to buff and switch over to Aziraphale's wings, patching them up. The light behind Crowley seemed to fade while the one in Aziraphale flared brighter. 

"...boys..." a soft, non-gender specific voice called and the two supernatural beings on the beach broke apart for air and to see where the voice had come from. There was something about the voice that called to them. Something distant in Crowley and something familiar in Aziraphale. 

"... God?" Crowley finally spat out, confusion, anger, rage, love, and hope in the word. He looked around for a fruitless moment before remembering that God was everywhere and would not likely manifest a body to talk to them. "Really? You want to talk to us now?"

"I wanted to reassure you," the voice replied, definitely not Metatron as Aziraphale relaxed. 

"But you always talk through the Metatron," Aziraphale said as his light dimmed slightly, more like he was tucking it away than it being drained. He looked up to the sky, knowing that he wouldn't see anything but feeling it was more respectful. 

"You two are some of my best creations," God continued. "You understand the heart of the matter. Part of the Ineffable Plan. You stopped something that was put into motion during a pique of anger. Perfect in your imperfections." 

"So why are you killing Aziraphale!?" Crowley demanded as he stood, wings flared wide as he stood over Aziraphale protectively while tears slowly streamed down his face, sunglasses long forgotten. 

"I'm not," God replied simply. "He is simply Fading from one form to another. I was hoping you'd guess correctly and become one."

"And why couldn't you just let us know?!" Crowley raged, voice slightly softer. "Is he going to live!?"

"Dear Crowley. My Crawly, my precious little snake," God said, voice fond and feminine for a moment instead of the indistinguishable voice they had been using before. There was the feeling of a gentle hand running through both angel and demon's hair, soothing them. "I wanted nothing more than to tell you the plan. But I had to test them. To destruction was never in the cards. But that's the problem with being the dealer. You can't always see what's happening and have to let the players decide for themselves." 

Crowley's breath hitched as he felt the love of God in a way he hadn't felt in millennia. His whole body shook and shivered and he collapsed but was caught by Aziraphale's strong, steady arms. 

"You two are on your own side. Neither truly a demon, nor purely an angel. You'll see the changes over time. But know, none of my creatures are ever far from my light and love. No matter how far you've fallen. You will know the truth of my words deep in your souls. Your very essence. I cut you two from the same cloth. Hope that you'd choose each other, but I did not force any of that in you. Just that you two would meet. And look what Free Will from the humans has done for you! You helped stop the apocalypse. I'm so proud of you," God's voice shifted to a more masculine tone, like a happy father after their kid scored the winning point. "Remember that." 

The feeling of the Almighty left the beach, just leaving the demon and angel embracing each other. Auras fully blended, wings and halos out for all the world to see. Not that anyone would dare to be watching that beach at that moment. 

"I feel better," Aziraphale offered as Crowley's tears finally stopped. He rubbed the other's back gently. "And I can feel you, dear Crowley. Like a presence in the back of my mind." 

"I ... I can ... I can feel LOVE!" Crowley's voice was full of wonder, eyes wide. "I haven't been able to feel it in so long. Not from another being the way angels can... this is.... it's ... I can feel your Love, Zira! I can feel God's love too... I thought... I knew She'd abandoned the Fallen. That's what Luci told us all..." Crowley had tears flowing down his face again. These tears were full of joy, and love, and excitement all wrapped up in emotion that couldn't be contained. 

"Good to know you can feel it," Aziraphale replied with an amused smile on his face. 

"I always believed yours," Crowley replied with an earnest look in his eyes. "I just couldn't feel it. Not like you can feel mine. It's why I always throw you off when we go places." 

"I've always known your love..." Aziraphale breathed in near disbelief. "That explains so much." 

"Yeah it does," Crowley replied with a soft sigh as he leaned in to kiss Aziraphale again. "But now we're together." 

"Let's go home," Aziraphale breathed as the kiss ended. 

"Anywhere with you is home to me, angel," Crowley replied softly, a gentle smile on his face as he noted Aziraphale's wings were full once more, dark silver and gold feathers filled in the places where the white ones had fallen. The wings shone brightly and the eyes blinked a few times; in a rainbow of colors, before slowly closing as Aziraphale let his aura settle though he left his wings out. 

"True enough," Aziraphale replied as he noted the way the primaries on Crowley's wings looked dipped in gold and silver, full and shining. 

END 


End file.
